Polypropylene is a well known commercial polymer, used for a variety of products such as packaging films and extruded and molded shapes. It is produced by polymerization of propylene over transition metal coordination catalysts, specifically titanium halide containing catalysts. Commercial polypropylene is deficient in resistance to impact at low temperatures, i.e., 0.degree. C. and below. It is known that incorporation of some elastomers, particularly elastomeric copolymers of ethylene and propylene, improves the low temperature impact resistance of polypropylene.
One method of incorporating elastomeric ethylene-propylene copolymers into polypropylene is by sequential polymerization of propylene and ethylene-propylene mixtures. In typical processes of this kind, propylene homopolymer is formed in one stage and the copolymer is formed in a separate stage, in the presence of the homopolymer and of the original catalyst. Multiple stage processes of this type are also known. Products of such sequential polymerization processes are sometimes referred to as "block copolymers" but it is now understood that such products may rather be intimate blends of polypropylene and ethylene-propylene elastomer. The products of such sequential polymerization of propylene and ethylene-propylene mixtures, are referred to herein as sequentially polymerized propylene-ethylene copolymers or as in-situ produced copolymers. To maintain separate terminology for the total sequentially polymerized copolymer composition and the elastomeric copolymer fraction thereof, the total copolymer composition is referred to as impact-improved propylene-ethylene copolymer which has a specified content of an elastomeric ethylene-propylene copolymer fraction and which is the product of sequential polymerization of propylene and a propylene-ethylene mixture.
Methods for producing impact-improved, sequentially polymerized propylene-ethylene copolymers are well known. See, for example, "Toughened Plastics" by C. B. Bucknall, Applied Science Publishers Ltd. 1977, pp. 87-90, and T. G. Heggs in Block Copolymers, D. C. Allport and W. H. James (eds), Applied Science Publishers Ltd. 1973, chapter 4. Representative U.S. patents describing such methods are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,173--Schilling; 3,318,976--Short; and 3,514,501--Leibson et al.
These impact-improved, sequentially polymerized propylene-ethylene copolymers are sometimes blended with other polymers to improve certain properties. In some cases these impact copolymers are blended with polymers such as high density polyethylene (HDPE) or low density polyethylene (LDPE). See, e.g., the patents cited in the Description of the Prior Art in copending patent application, Ser. No. 444,754, filed Nov. 26, 1982, having a common assignee, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,531. The blends covered in the above-mentioned patent application are blends of impact propylene copolymers and linear-low density ethylene copolymers. Such blends have excellent falling weight impact resistance without excessive loss of stiffness. However, such blends, like most commercial impact polypropylenes, still do not have high notched impact resistance. A new composition has now been found that does possess unexpectedly high notched impact resistance.